Este cuerpo no es mío
by JulietKoike
Summary: ¿Crees en las pociones? Pues deja de dudarlo y pásate por aquí, porque gracias a una señora que reconoció a Lisbon, misma que mandó a su hijo a prisión, hará venganza con sus propias manos dejando a Lisbon y a Jane en una situación muy extraña e incómoda.. Creo que sí pasas a leerlo entenderás más que este summary JK
1. La Venganza

**JK:** Hey! ¿Qué dijeron? A está se le secó el cerebro y ya no escribe nada :D pues casi se me seca, pero aún no jajajaja :L aún les debo "El diario de Lisbon" pero mientras la producción acelera su paso decidí publicarles otra historia. Disfrútenla mucho.

Un saludo especial a mis carnalitas Babi Baker y Lunanoe, va por ustedes chicas!

**Disclaimer: **En el artículo primero de la Constitución Oficial del Mentalista, dice que a Juliet Koike no le pertenece, ni le pertenecerá la serie. Unicamente es y será de Bruno Heller.

* * *

Este cuerpo no es mío

-Caso cerrado-dijo Jane sentándose en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta gris de Lisbon.

-Así es, caso cerrado-le respondió la agente encendiendo el motor

-¿Te puedo invitar a un café?-preguntó Jane con una gran sonrisa. Lisbon respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

En 30 minutos llegaron a un café que parecía abandonado, llamado "Street way" pues estaban en la carretera Santa Rosa-Sacramento, se estacionaron y bajaron. Entraron al café y hacía mucho calor. Sólo había un abanico en el techo que giraba a muy poca velocidad. Se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la puerta. Se acercó a ellos una señora de 60 años con 2 cartas de menú y se las dio.

-Buenas tardes jovencitos, ¿Qué van a pedir?-

-Yo quiero un té de manzanilla, por favor-

-Yo un capuchino y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate-

-Enseguida- dijo la señora apuntando en una libretita la orden. Tomó las cartas. Se retiró. Jane y Lisbon se veían y se sonreían.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-preguntó Jane tomando las manos de Lisbon y entrelazándolas. Lisbon se sonrojó en el acto.

-Pues... estoy contenta porque este caso al fin es historia. No puedo creer que nos haya tomado 3 semanas resolverlo.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina del café "Street way"

-Esa pareja...-dijo la señora entregando el pedido

-¿Los conoces Carmen?-dijo la cocinera mientras leía el encargo y buscaba lo necesario para preparar las bebidas.

-Sí... estoy segura que esa muchacha fue la que envió a mi hijo a prisión el año pasado... como se llamaba... agente Lisbon, algo así...-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la cocinera vertiendo el té en una taza celeste.

-Iré a comprobarlo-

Carmen salió de la cocina y se acercó a ellos, los únicos clientes del lugar en ese momento.

-Agente Lisbon, ¿verdad?-

-Así es-respondió Lisbon mirando a Jane con cara de intriga. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, no conocía a esa señora. -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

Carmen falsificó una sonrisa enorme

-Usted es muy popular por el área de Santa Rosa. ¡No puedo creer que tenga a una heroína en mi restaurante!-

Lisbon se sonrojó y sonrió ante el comentario

-Gracias, yo sólo cumplo con mi deber-

-Oh, por favor, permítame una foto y un autógrafo con usted, por favor.-

-Por supuesto-

Carmen, quien traía puesto un delantal rojo, sacó la libretita y sacó su celular. Jane les tomó la foto y Lisbon firmó la libreta enseguida.

-Muchas gracias agente, es todo un amor.-

Lisbon sólo sonrió y Carmen se fue a la cocina. Al entrar se esfumó su sonrisa y una cara llena de odio y rencor se asomó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la cocinera, llamada Sonia -¿Es ella?-

-Sí, es esa misma perra. Pero le va a pesar. Me voy a vengar.- dicho eso, se dirigió a un mueble de madera fina, abrió el primer cajón, tardó unos segundos en buscar algo y sacó un frasco mediano. Dentro del frasco reposaba un líquido morado y por fuera había una etiqueta pegada que decía Love can change Soul/Body". Se acercó al Capuchino y al té y vertió la mitad de líquido en cada bebida dejando vacío el frasco. Lo revolvió con una cuchara y se preparó para salir.

-Lo siento agente, pero ya no tenemos pastel de chocolate-dijo a la vez que les entregaba sus bebidas.

-Mmm... bueno, no pasa nada, gracias de todos modos.-

Carmen sonrió y se fue casi volando a la cocina. Veía por una ventanita a la joven pareja a punto de consumir sus bebidas.

-Mmm-Jane suspiró al sentir descender el té por su garganta. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, entonces los abrió para ver a Lisbon y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Vio a Teresa Lisbon, quien estaba con su cabello negro largo y ondulado, lo traía suelto. Sus ojos cerrados, saboreando el capuchino. Su bozo llenándose de espuma blanca, dándole un aire chistoso a su bello rostro. Su delicada piel con algunas gotitas de sudor, pues el establecimiento estaba que arde.

Jane soltó su taza de té y Lisbon imitó su gesto. Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que Jane tomará el rostro de ella entre sus manos. La respiración de Lisbon se cortó en el momento que Jane lamió la espuma arriba de sus labios. Jane suspiró al terminarse la espuma...

-No había visto lo bonita que eres-

* * *

Carmen los veía con ansiedad desde la cocina esperando a que pasará lo que tanto querían la pareja joven. Por fin Jane atrapó los finos labios de Teresa en los suyos, regalándole un intenso beso, que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Era el mejor beso que Lisbon había recibido en años, la boca de él era tan suave y limpia que Lisbon no pudo evitar meter su lengua dentro de él. Jane suspiró e hizo lo mismo con su lengua. Vaya forma en que se besaban, se podían escuchar gemidos ahogados por parte de ambos. Sin embargo Lisbon sintió algo raro, Jane ya no la estaba besando, en cambio sintió como el cuerpo de él iba cayendo sobre su rostro y en segundos ella empezó a ver negro. Se habían desmayado.

Con los dos desmayados, Carmen puso su plan en acción. Llevó los cuerpos desmayados arrastrando hasta una camioneta blanca detrás del local. Manejó Carmen alrededor de 1 hora rumbo a Santa Rosa, no a Sacramento. Paró la camioneta cuando faltaban 15 kilómetros para llegar a Santa Rosa. Literalmente los tiró a un lado del pavimento de la carretera, quedando aún en peligro de ser atropellados si algún carro necesitaba parar. Les quitó todas sus pertenencias, desde celular, tarjetas de crédito y dinero. Rápidamente se fue del lugar dejándolos solos y abandonados cerca de la ciudad de Santa Rosa.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, dime si te gustó, si no te gustó, dímelo dándole clic al botón review, no pasa nada, es sólo un momentito de tu vida. No te toma ni un minuto :D jajajaja si quieres que te llegue aviso de cuando subo capítulo o si subo una historia nueva, sólo dale clic a Follow/Favorite Autor, y lo mejor de todo es que es totalmente gratis! :D it's free!..

Aquí te dejo una frase de reflexión:

_"No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a hacerlas." -_ Séneca

Saludos desde México


	2. Seguro y estoy soñando

Hey, what's up everybody! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus vistas, por todo... en fin, les dejo con el segundo capítulo. Tal vez puedan notar muchos **regionalismos** e incluso malas palabras mexicanas. Sólo tengo una cosa que decir ante esto, **soy mexicana** y no puedo evitar usarlo, si tienes alguna duda con las palabras, hazme saber la palabra en los comentarios.. En fin! Disfruta este capítulo...

Saludos especiales a 4 amigas que son lo mejor! Lunanoe, TheMentalistGirl, Pattry y Eztre3llaa! Gracias por sus reviews!

**Disclaimer: "**Todo cambió... cuando te vi...uuuuhuu... el universo escribió...que el mentalista no me pertence... uuuuhu..." xD Camila

* * *

POV. Lisbon (Lisbon narrando)

¡Qué dolor de cabeza tengo!. Abro los ojos y los rayos de sol penetran en ellos, lo que me obliga a cerrarlos. Estoy acostada en el piso, me siento en él y tallo mis ojos, ¡uff! Qué calor siento, parece que estoy sudando por todas partes. Paso mis manos por mi cabello. Lo siento suave, desordenado y muy esponjado. Sin embargo me detengo en seco, ¿Por qué tengo el cabello tan corto? Mis manos recorren mis mejillas y me sorprendo al sentir diminutos vellos. No puede ser, nunca me había salido vello en esta área. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?. Jane. ¿Dónde diablos está Jane? No recuerdo lo que pasó, pero estoy segurísima de que Jane venía conmigo, siempre va conmigo a todos lados.

Mi vista se dirige al pavimento ¿Estoy en la carretera? Estoy demasiado cerca del cemento, así que me arrastro hacia atrás hasta chocar con algo o mejor dicho alguien. Jane, fue lo primero que pienso. Me volteo... ¿pero qué chingados? Quedo atónita, estupefacta, pasmada, boquiabierta ante lo que veo. Mi cuerpo.

Veo mi cuerpo tirado en el piso, mi cuerpo...

Es que acaso estaré muerta. Me acerco hacia mi cuerpo gateando con mucha dificultad. Siento mi respiración agitada. No me creo que esté muerta. No. Puedo sentir el aire caliente llenándose en mis pulmones. Toco mi cuerpo y veo que las manos que lo tocan son grandes y firmes, además, traigo un anillo en mi mano izquierda. Es una mano muy parecida a la de Jane. Sacudo el cuerpo con fuerza para ver si obtengo alguna reacción.

Mi cuerpo actúa con sobresalto y abre los ojos. A los pocos segundos me mira con un rostro absorto, mis propios ojos me miran. No es por ser vanidosa, pero que hermosos ojos tengo.

-¿Lisbon?- escucho el sonido de mi voz cuando habla.

-Jane... eres yo- dije con su voz varonil y con un acento sorprendida

-¿y tú eres yo?-

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar en pequeños círculos intentando procesar la información que mi cerebro recibía. Estoy un poco ansiosa, bueno no, estoy muy ansiosa. Jane, quien está en mi cuerpo, toma su tiempo en ponerse de pie y se acerca a mí. Me toma las manos. Vaya, mis manos son muy suaves.

-Cálmate- ¿Qué me calme? Cómo me voy a calmar si estoy viendo mi cuerpo hablándome, cómo si estoy viendo mi cuerpo moverse y cómo si la misma voz que escucho en mi pensamiento es la misma que me habla. Debe ser un mal sueño. Sí, eso debe ser el problema. Estoy soñando. Ese cuerpo es falso, es producto de mi imaginación y ya sé como comprobarlo. Gracias a la cercanía que teníamos, suelto mis manos de las suyas y palmo lo que supongo, son mis pechos. Veo su rostro sonrojarse y veo que mi vista, digo su vista, ah chingado qué ya me confundí quien es quien, cómo sea, su vista se desvía hacia la tierra. Aún así aprieto más los pechos, los sacudo. Mmm... parecen muy reales.

-¡Pervertidos!- suelto mis bubis, o de quién sean esas bubis -¡Vayan hacer sus cochinadas a un cuarto! ¡No ven que hay niños en los coches!- y antes de que pudiera verle el rostro al señor que gritó, ya se había ido.

Después de que se fue nos seguimos en silencio y mirándonos. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí eres yo- digo y suelto un suspiro muy largo le pregunto -¿Sabes dónde estamos?-

-Al parecer en la carretera, muy cerca de llegar a Santa Rosa-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me sorprendió que se pudiera ubicar con tanta facilidad.

-Pues, en las noticias oí que el clima de hoy sería caluroso pero con viento que correría de Sacramento a Santa Rosa, así que debemos caminar para la izquierda y llegaremos a Santa Rosa, si no me crees, siente tú misma el aire.-

Lo miro con cierto aire de desconfianza y le pregunto tímida, aunque con su voz grave:

-¿Entonces recuerdas... algo?-

Jane me miró a los ojos, mis ojos verdes, niega usando toda la cabeza y me sonríe.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-

-No me lo vas a creer, pero siempre quise saber que se sentía ser mujer-

Rodeé los ojos y le dije:

-Vámonos de aquí, hay que pedir un raid.- Estaba buscando mi celular, hasta que reaccioné que era el cuerpo de Jane. Me acerqué a él para buscarlo en mi bolsillo derecho. No estaba mi celular. Jane hizo lo mismo conmigo. Checó pero tampoco su celular estaba, ni su cartera estaba.

-¡Demonios!-grité enojada-¿Y ahora que chingados hacemos?-

-Hey, lenguaje...- me murmuró Jane. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Algún carro debe pasar, pedimos que nos encaminen a Santa Rosa- Su plan sonaba bien así que asentí con la mirada.

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a Santa Rosa, en busca de algún establecimiento para que nos prestara algún teléfono. Caminamos en silencio. Demasiado silencio. Así está la cosa: estamos perdidos en la carretera, no pasa ningún carro, hace un calor terrible ya que el Sol iba caminando enfrente de nosotros, casi cegándonos. Estoy sudando a morir, no entiendo cómo Jane aguanta el calor con este saco. Me lo quito y además me desabrocho el chaleco. Ambos color gris.

-¿Así que tienes mucho calor?- me pregunta divertido

-Sí-le respondo echándome aire con la mano. El calor es insoportable. -¿Tú no?-

-Claro que sí... aunque tu ropa es muy fresca y bonita-dice viéndose. Llevaba una blusa de botones de rayas color blanca y azul y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Gracias- le digo mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

En ese momento una troca Cheyenne blanca de cajuela larga tocó el claxon. Jane y yo nos volteamos rápidamente, era un señor de edad avanzada.

-Voy a recoger a mi hija del motel 6. ¿Ocupan un aventón?-

-Así es- respondió Jane y al escucharlo hablar me le quedaba viendo aún sin aceptar que esa era mi voz

-Pero quiero informarle que no tenemos ni un cinco, nada de nada de dinero-le advierto yo al señor.

-No te preocupes hijo- me responde con calma –Estamos a 15 minutos de llegar al motel, no creo que se gaste mucha gasolina-

-Gracias-le dice Jane y nos vamos para la cajuela.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, dime si te gustó, si no te gustó, dándole clic al botón review. Si quieres que te llegue aviso de cuando subo capítulo o si subo una historia nueva, sólo dale clic a Follow/Favorite Autor, y lo mejor de todo es que es gratis! :D no todo en la vida es gratis, pero esto sí ¡Aprovecha!xD jajajaja

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"El optimista tiene siempre un proyecto, el pesimista una excusa"_ (Anónimo)

Saludos desde México


	3. Sólo quiero entrar al motel

Hey, what's up everybody? Ahora sí actualicé lo más rápido que pude y aquí me tienen. Gracias por sus reviews son lo máximo de fanfiction, es lo que inspira a uno y le hace creer que su historia no está tan mal como cree. No muchas malas palabras así que no se preocupen...

Saludos especiales a las mejores!: Lunanoe, Babi Baker, Jannethe, Eztre3llaa, Karenb615, Patrry y a TheMentalistGirl

**Disclaimer:** Don't go breaking my... don't go breaking my... The Mentalist is not mine... xD Elton John & Kiki Dee

* * *

Pov. Lisbon (Lisbon narrando)

Llegamos en poco tiempo al motel. Se acomoda en el estacionamiento trasero y el viejito se baja de la camioneta. Nosotros también nos bajamos. Nos acercamos a él.

-Muchas gracias-le dice Jane dándole la mano. Él la recibe.

-¡Papito!- grita una muchacha morena, delgada, alta y como de unos 23 años. Viste con un vestido morado que llegaba hasta las rodillas y se acerca al señor. Le da un gran abrazo-¿Quiénes son estas personas?- pregunta soltando a su padre y viéndonos curiosa.

-No sé, estaban perdidos en la carretera y les di un aventón- le dice el señor también mirándonos.

-pero papi, para que gastas gasolina en los desconocidos, que no sabes que estamos en medio de una crisis- le regaña la muchacha

-pero mija si yo...-

-Nada de nada papi, cóbrales lo que gastaron-dice dándonos la espalda.

-Lo siento, pero no traemos nada de dinero-le responde Jane muy calmado.

La chica se giró de nuevo para enfrente. Se me queda viendo con una mirada "sexy" y una sonrisa maliciosa. –Bueno si no tienen dinero, siempre hay otras maneras de pagarlo- se acerca a mí, sin dejar de verme, yo no puedo más que inquietarme y ver para todos los lados, menos a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres Sandy?- pregunta el anciano recargándose en su camioneta.

-Que si no pueden pagar con dinero, quiero que este güero guapísimo me de un beso apasionado en los labios-

* * *

Literalmente se avienta sobre mí y por impulso la cacho en mis brazos. Rodea mi cintura con sus piernas y rodea sus brazos en mi cuello. Yo me sonrojo a morir.

-No...No...No puedo...besarte...- tartamudeo intentando separar a la chica, quien estaba aferrada a mi cintura.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta buscando mis labios, sin embargo yo alejo mi rosto hacia atrás.

-Porque no te conozco- digo con la esperanza de que suelte mi cintura, pero creo que eso es lo que le atrae más, que sea un simple desconocido, bueno en mi caso y sin que ella lo sepa, una desconocida. –Lo siento, pero no te puedo besar-

-Si no me besas por 10 segundos tendré que llamar a la policía y decir que nos querían robar todo- me amenaza y alcanza a llenar mis mejillas de besos. Que asco. Y el viejito bien sobres, no hace nada para detener a su hija. Casi casi me está violando y el anciano parece que no ve nada.

-No puedes hacer eso...necesitas pruebas- digo evitando un suspiro, pues no puedo evitar reaccionar ante las caricias de la chica. Sus manos en mi cabello masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. Será _hornopronta._...

-La verdad sí puedo, mi tío Frederick es el alcalde de Santa Rosa y los puede arrestar por el simple echo de que yo le diga de ustedes.- sigue amenazándonos y yo ya estoy harta, miro mis hermosos ojos verdes, que en este momento le pertenecen a Jane. Asiente con la mirada apresurándome a que la bese. Suspiro.

-Está bien, pero sólo por 10 segundos, después jamás en la vida nos volveremos a ver-Le digo de una buena vez. Entre más pronto bese a esta inútil, mejor. El calor me estaba matando y con esta muchacha arriba, sólo siento más calor. Cierro los ojos y busco su boca.

_1_

_Mis labios se unen a los de ella, ¿pero qué chingados? Tiene la boca cerrada, como espera que la bese..._

_2_

_Creo que ya se dio cuenta que para besar necesita abrir su boca, ¡Bravo Sandy! Por supuesto que es sarcasmo..._

_3_

_Me está empujando hacia atrás... sí, maldita estúpida, ¿Qué no simplemente se puede conformar con tener su boca quieta?..._

_4_

_Okey, ahora sí me estoy preocupando. Estoy sintiendo su lengua sobre mis labios y no me gusta para nada..._

_5_

_¡Castigo de Dios! Tengo que responder a su lengua o me va a quemar los labios..._

_6_

_Por el amor de Dios, es que nadie te ha enseñado que debes lavarte los dientes, tú boca sabe asquerosamente a burrito con chili..._

_7_

_¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! Su lengua recorre toda mi boca, después de esto tendré que ir con el dentista a una limpieza urgente..._

_8_

_¿Es que este beso nunca va a acabar? Siento la mirada penetrante del señor y escucho como Jane está riendo en silencio, maldito suertudo..._

_9_

_Siento que muerde mi labio inferior, sin dejar de presionar sobre el otro, que asco..._

_10_

La separo y bajo al piso con todas mis fuerzas. Ignorando a Sandy y al viejito, tomo a Jane de la mano y lo arrastro hacia la entrada del hotel. Al llegar, tallo mis labios con mi mano izquierda y escupo para perder el sabor de la idiota de Sandy. Jane se me queda viendo.

-¡¿Qué me ves?!- le grito enojada

-Nada... simplemente que aún no me creo que hayas besado a esa chica- dice apartando la vista hasta la puerta principal del motel.

-Juro que si me vuelvo a encontrar a esa zorra, la voy a matar con mis propias manos.-

* * *

Entramos al lobby. No está tan mal para ser un motel. Piso con azulejo blanco y encerado. Pared amarillo claro y con dos cuadros de pintura. Climatizado. La recepción está muy bonita. Alfombrado del mismo color de la pared y la repisa color negro. Hay 2 sillones individuales color rojo carmesí. Nos acercamos a la recepción, que está vacía, aunque hay un marco de pared, sin puerta.

-¿Hola?-dice Jane, para nadie en realidad

-Enseguida voy- se escucha una voz varonil, que hace estremecer mi cuerpo. Hace mucho que no escuchaba una voz así. –Lamento la demora, es que estoy arreglando un televisor- Se escucha su voz acercándose a nosotros...

¡AY, DIOS MÍO! No puedo evitar abrir la boca al ver al muchacho que nos atiende. Pedazo de cielo... Es hermoso, guapo, fuerte, sexy. Su cabello liso y despeinado color café, sus ojos oscuros y no tan grandes, su sonrisa perfecta. No trae playera, lo que deja a la vista su hermoso abdomen plano y marcado a la perfección. Tan marcado, que se puede apreciar las líneas en su abdomen, esas que llevan el camino hasta su "amiguito". No puedo evitar reaccionar. Siento una presión muy fuerte en mis pantalones. Mi mente empieza a imaginar miles de fantasías sobre él y sobre su amiguito. Siento dolor ahí abajo, pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de encima de él. Siento mi boca babear...

-Amigo, necesitamos tu ayuda- dice Jane apoyando sus brazos en la repisa

-claro... dime, preciosa ¿Qué necesitan?-

-Es que no traemos nada de dinero, porque nos asaltaron, nos quitaron el celular y la cartera-explica Jane ignorando su cumplido –Estamos perdidos, y para rematarla no nos acordamos qué pasó-

-Mmm... ya veo, pero lo siento no puedo hacer nada al respecto por ustedes- dice viendo a Jane a los ojos.

-Es que no entiendes...-empieza Jane a fingir llanto, lágrimas de verdad bajando por mis mejillas, que va! Sus mejillas... -¿Por qué la vida es tan dura con nosotros Patrick, por qué?- pregunta llorando y ocultando su rostro con las manos. Yo no respondo nada...

-Mira amiga, podemos hacer un trato- habla por fin el muchacho, no puedo evitar verlo y comerlo con la mirada. Por suerte, su atención era completa a Jane. Además le toma las manos y acaricia con sus bellas manos, sus mejillas –Que tal si yo les rentó una habitación de motel, mientras se pongan a trabajar-

-¿De veras?- pregunta Jane aún con sus ojos húmedos y viendo al muchacho con dulzura, además está sonrojado... que buena actuación.

-Por supuesto que sí preciosa, yo soy hombre de palabra- dice sonriendo a Jane. Yo sigo sin hablar, aún me duele ahí abajo. Pero lo siguiente que veo me deja en evidencia...

El chico guapísimo está besando a Jane, en la boca... bueno prácticamente me está besando a mí, porque es mi cuerpo... ¡Ay! Buen momento para no ser Teresa Lisbon, un momento... ¿Y por qué Jane se está dejando besar? Al fin se separan y Jane dice:

-Aceptamos tu oferta-

-Bueno mañana en la mañana vienen aquí otra vez, su habitación es la 13... Un gusto en conocerte preciosa- dice viendo a Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa, que hace derretirme y sentirme más caliente. Le entrega una tarjeta.

-Teresa Lisbon, para ti- dice y me toma de la mano, para irnos al cuarto. Yo sigo buscando al guapo con la mirada, hasta que lo veo desaparecer. Regreso mi mirada al frente.

-¡Ahhh!- grita Jane soltando mi mano.

-¿Qué?¿Qué sucede?- digo y busco su mirada que está viendo la parte baja de mi abdomen. ¡Oh por Dios! Ahora entiendo porque Jane no deja de verme.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado dímelo siempre en un review o si no te gustó, pues también dímelo en un review. Si quieres que te llegue aviso de cuando subo capítulo o si subo una historia nueva sólo tienes que darle clic a Follow/Favorite Autor, lo más chido de eso, es que es gratis, las ofertas de fanfiction te están esperando! :D

_hornopronta: _es como decirle a una mujer zorra. Esta palabra fue inventada por mi tía xD son sus créditos.

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"__El éxito es como un tren, todos los días pasa pero si no te subes tú, se subirá otro__"_ (Anónimo)

Saludos desde México


	4. Jane ayuda a Lisbon

Hey, I'm back! Aunque no me fui a ningún lado... whatever, un millón y medio de gracias a todos y todas las vistas y sobre todo por sus reviews. Neta, son lo mejor de Fanfiction

Saludos especiales a: Lunanoe, Babi Baker, Karenb615, RedCelta, TheMentalistGirl, Jannethe, Eztre3lla, a Pattry y Ana.

Les aseguro que hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido... disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **"Aquel que sea dueño del Mentalista que aviente la primera piedra... Okey, nada más tu Bruno Heller.. Okey"

* * *

Jane me arrastra a la habitación lo más rápido que puede. Al entrar al cuarto, me empuja y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Yo estoy sonrojada a morir. Cruza los brazos y se recarga en la puerta. Sigo en mi estado de excitación, el cual no me permite hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar- dice seriamente.

Asiento, dirijo el cuerpo de Jane hasta la cama matrimonial. Es un cuarto pequeño, pero acogedor, piso de alfombra gris y la pared color amarilla, digno de un motel. La cama está pegada a la pared más lejana de mí, a su lado hay una mesita de noche donde está un reloj electrónico, un teléfono y el control de la pequeña televisión que está frente a la cama. En la pared contraria a la cama está una puerta blanca cerrada. Debe ser el baño. Me tumbo en la cama, de lado de la pared, me acuesto boca arriba y con los brazos tras mi nuca. Me siento irritada, pero por lo menos ya está pasando mi estado de excitación, aunque aún se note un bulto enorme en mis pantalones. Jane se acuesta igual que yo. Ambos viendo al techo, que está mal pintado. Jane suspira y sé que va a hablar.

-Sabes...-

-Sí- lo interrumpo –Sólo que... no creí...que...-Me callo, pues la verdad no sé que decir. Puedo escuchar que suelta una pequeña risa, que me hizo la piel de gallina.

-Sólo iba a decirte que el recepcionista, se llama Thomas, como tu hermano menor-Ambos nos empezamos a reír como locos, con carcajadas hermosas y ruidosas. Después de unos pocos minutos, Patrick gira mi cuerpo hasta estar frente a mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y enseguida Jane se sonroja. ¿O es que mi cuerpo siempre es el que me deja en evidencia?

-No tienes porque avergonzarte...-me dice con voz serena. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Se siente raro-digo para romper la tensión que el silencio está formando.

-Lo sé... ¿Te duele?-me pregunta y acaricia con un toque suave su propia mejilla.

-Ya no mucho, puedes quitármela sin recurrir a... ya sabes qué-digo con voz tímida.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Voy por hielo... No tardo- dice levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Regresa con una bolsa de hielo en mano y un trapo, en la cama y está al frente mío.

-No te asustes... te voy a poner el trapo y arriba el hielo, se supone que te relajará-

Asiento y aprieto los ojos anticipando el dolor que iba a experimentar

-Relájate...- me dice y acaricia mi cabello, bueno, su propio cabello. Relajo mis ojos e inhalo con fuerza. Enseguida siento las partes íntimas de Jane enfriarse. No puedo evitar estremecerme y siento todo mi cuerpo vibrar. Enseguida exhalo el aire que contenían mis pulmones. No puedo evitar gritar

-¡A la chinga...-

-¡Lisbon!-grita Jane interrumpiéndome -¡Necesito que me ayudes a que este estado pase rápido! ¡Cálmate!- intenta serenarme, acariciando toda mi rostro. –Piensa en... ¡Ya sé! La vez que te topaste a Rigsby desnudo en las duchas del CBI... ¿Recuerdas?...- Me puse a pensar y cierto, puse rostro de desagrado enseguida... –Sí, qué incómodo ¿no? Cómo es que te equivocaste de baño y te topaste con Rigsby buscando algo en su casillero, sólo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, el cual al verte, se asustó... y como si fuera poco, la toalla se resbaló de su cuerpo, dejando a tu vista, su "pajarito"... ¿Recuerdas?- Asiento recordando cada aspecto como lo describió Jane. No es que Rigsby fuera feo, para nada, tiene buen cuerpo, hace ejercicio... ¡pero es Rigsby! ¡Rigsby!

-Recuerdas que salió corriendo a la primera ducha, dejando a la vista su trasero...- ya no me siento tan excitada qué digamos. Sí que el hielo hace bien su trabajo. Jane dejaba el hielo un momento y unos pocos segundos lo levantaba. –Te acuerdas que el pobrecito no quería salir por más que se lo pidieras... y que cuando llegó el agente James te delató con seguridad -

Y aunque al día siguiente medio edificio se informó que entré al cuarto de baño de los hombres, a Rigsby le tomó, un año para que se le pasara la vergüenza, ya que no se atrevía a mirarme y apenas me dirigía la palabra. Jane le hizo creer que me borró la memoria con un truco de hipnotismo. Sólo así volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Ya no siento nada entre mis piernas.

-Gracias Jane-digo con un rostro serio, él me sonríe y ahí me doy cuenta de algo. Mi sonrisa, es bonita cuando es sincera, miles de veces la he fingido y a mucha gente, pero ahora veo que una sonrisa real es mucho más hermosa. Creo que ya no fingiré más las sonrisas, o al menos no muy a menudo.

-Sabes, tengo mucha hambre-me dice y segundos después siento gruñir mi estómago exigiendo comida.

-¿Y dónde podríamos ir a comer?-pregunto sentándome en la cama, como Jane lo hacía con mi cuerpo.

-Bueno... nuestro amigo Tommy nos puede ayudar-

* * *

En el camino al lobby, Jane me toma la mano izquierda, donde tengo su anillo puesto. De repente detiene su caminar, sin soltar mi mano, lo que obliga que yo también me detenga. Se queda viendo la argolla dorada por unos instantes y me dice:

-Si quieres... no la uses. No tienes por qué hacerlo- Por fin se anima a ver mi rostro con una expresión de nostalgia y decepción

-No-respondo acariciando su mejilla con mi mano libre. Puedo ver como mis ojos verdes se cristalizan –Sé que es muy importante para ti, así que por mí no hay problema-

-Gracias Teresa... Aunque ahora te debo decir Patrick... Ya sabes para ir practicando- me dice sonriendo. Yo no puedo hacer más que imitarle.

-Bien "Teresa"- Reímos a carcajadas. Es muy raro, ahora soy Patrick Jane... ¡No! Prefiero ser Patrick Lisbon y él Teresa Jane. ¡Olvídenlo!

Llegamos rápido al lobby y ahí estaba Tommy, sentado en una silla negra, usando una mini laptop color negro. Ahora sí está bien vestido con una camisa moderna, color rojo y cuadritos negros, con los mismos pantalones.

-Hola Tommy-dice Jane, captando enseguida la atención del nombrado..

-¡Hola Teresa!- dice Tommy levantándose de su silla y toma la mano de Jane para darle un suave beso.

-Oye Tommy, estamos muriendo de hambre Patrick y yo... No conocerás un restaurante... ya sabes barato...-dice acariciando la mejilla del joven con su mano recién besada.

-Sabes hay un café, creo que se llama "Street way" dicen que es muy bueno-dice cerrando los ojos gracias a las caricias de Jane.

-pero algún lugar de comidas y no postres... ¿Conoces alguno?-le pregunta Jane acercando sus labios a su oído. Tommy se estremece y busca los labios de Jane, pero él niega algún contacto –Habla Tommy-

-Hay un Mc Donal's a 10 minutos caminando... Sólo tienes que seguir el señalamiento y sabrás dónde está- Jane lo premia con un beso suave en los labios

-Gracias Tommy- dice y me toma la mano, dejando al muchacho ahí de pie.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ya sabes espero que te haya gustado, coméntame con un review aquí abajo. Si quieres saber cuando subo capítulo o si subo alguna historia nueva dale clic en Follow/Favorite Autor, ¡es gratis! no como en otras páginas, aquí es gratis..!

Aquí está tu frase de reflexión:

_"Quien sólo vive para sí, está muerto para los demás."_ Siro

Saludos desde México


	5. Lisbon ayuda a Jane

Hey! Décadas sin actualizar. Y todos ustedes tan buenos dejando sus reviews :c soy mala persona y me disculpo de todo corazón. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en fanfiction. Adoro sus reviews y saben que son lo mejor de Fanfiction. No me cansaré jamás de agradecerles especialmente aquí, Saludos muy muy muy especiales:

A Babi Baker, Mary-red-love-shiro, , karenb615, TheMentalistGirl y a mi queridísima Noe (Lunanoe) :D ella fue la que me alentó *obligó* :P jajajaa nah! no me obligó, pero sí me ayudó a escribir más :D

De verdad gracias y me encanta que les divierta

**Disclaimer: **Hola Soy German y te apuesto a que ya sabes que va en el disclaimer xD No me pertenece.

* * *

El camino al Mc Donal's fue corto. Ya cuando entramos al restaurante, me doy cuenta de algo.

-Jane...No tenemos dinero-digo sonando preocupada.

-No te preocupes, cortesía de Tommy-dice sonriendo y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una cartera café. Ruedo los ojos. Al menos no tendremos que lavar platos. Pedimos la hamburguesa típica y nos sentamos a comerla en una mesita para dos, en el área de niños. Estamos comiendo en silencio, aunque los niños hacen mucho ruido. Parece que Jane los ve con nostalgia. Lo escucho suspirar.

-Oye Jane-digo con voz suave.

-Recuerda que ahora soy Teresa- Me dice, yo ruedo los ojos, pero ambos nos sonreímos -pero dime, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Crees que los chicos nos estén buscando?-pregunto dando una mordida a mi hamburguesa. Él apenas y ha tocado la suya.

-Mmm... creo que nos empezarán a buscar hasta mañana, ya que les diste la tarde libre-

-¡Oh mierda!-exclamo enojada.

Y en ese exacto momento, todos los niños se callaron y tanto como ellos y sus padres me escucharon. Me puse roja al instante. Lo bueno es que a Jane normalmente no se le nota si está sonrojado, así que espero que en este momento no se vea. Todos volvieron a lo suyo después de varias miradas fulminantes.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-pregunto

Se queda en silencio y veo que cierra los ojos. Hace una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Nada, nada-dice y abre los ojos. –Lo último que recuerdo es que tú y yo... veníamos de cerrar un caso y fuimos a algún lado, pero no recuerdo ni a dónde, ni a qué.-

-Mmm..-digo volviendo a comer y analizando a Jane. Está comenzando a sudar y está tembloroso.

-No te preocupes- dice dando una pequeña mordida a su hamburguesa -Mañana buscamos alguna manera de regresar a la unidad. Hoy hay que disfrutar de estás "vacaciones"-

Sí, claro. Voy a disfrutar ser Patrick Jane. Sigo comiendo mi hamburguesa, pero veo que él ya no come.

-¿Ya llenaste?-le pregunto, pues dejó la hamburguesa a menos de la mitad.

-Es tu culpa Lisbon. Tu estómago es muy pequeño comparado con el mío-

Me atraganto con la hamburguesa y empiezo a reír.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunto con una sonrisa enorme y bebiendo refresco para no ahogarme.

-Así es, si estuvieras un poco más alta no hubiera problema alguno, tendrías el cuerpo del estómago más grande -dice cruzando los brazos -Además me está dando un dolor abdominal muy fuerte, así que ya no debo comer más-

-Eres tan sensible-digo riendo, pero me detengo enseguida. Me he dicho sensible yo misma. Jane ríe ante mi comentario, yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

* * *

Regresamos al motel y en la recepción no hay nadie, así que dejamos la cartera de Tommy en el suelo y prácticamente volamos a la habitación. Cuando entramos al cuarto veo que Jane se está doblando de dolor.

-¿Aún te duele?-

-Sí...un pequeño dolor...¡ayy!...-Veo su mueca de dolor y veo que mis hermosos pero no pertenecientes ojos verdes, se cristalizan y Jane sale disparado al baño.

Estoy sentada en la cama viendo la televisión. Jane ya lleva rato en el baño, gimiendo de dolor y ya me estoy preocupando. Apago el televisor. Me acerco a la puerta del baño.

-Jane, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto con su voz varonil más grave de lo usual, es que estoy preocupada.

Hay un gran momento de silencio y puedo respirar tranquila al escucharlo hablar

-Sí, sí. Estoy... bien-

Yo puedo distinguir mi voz cuando suena nerviosa-¿Seguro? Pareces nervioso-

-Sí...sólo hay un pequeño problemita...- Demonios, sabía que algo pasaba. Con voz alterada dice:

–Es que llegó _Andrés_-

-¿Qué llegó quién?-pregunto confundida.

-Ya sabes, _Andrés._.. el que viene cada mes-

Abro los ojos con sorpresa al saber a que se refiere.

-Oh, _Andrés_...¿Estás menstruando?-

-Sí-

-¿Te manchaste la ropa interior?-

-Por suerte no, aunque creo que sí manché el baño-

Pongo cara de asco y abro la puerta. El baño es pequeño. Es todo blanco, desde la pared hasta los azulejos. Sólo hay una pequeña ducha, un lavabo con cajones pequeño y el baño que estaba ocupado por mi cuerpecito.

-¡AAAAH!¡¿Por qué has entrado?! ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- grita cubriéndose sus partes.

-Jane, me he visto desnuda muchas veces, no hay necesidad de que te cubras. Debemos buscar una toalla sanitaria-digo buscando en los cajones bajo el lavabo blanco. Nada, simplemente hay un destapa caños y una lata en spray con veneno.

-¿Qué tú no traes contigo esas cosas?- me pregunta sonrojado. Está tan tierno con sus mejillas rojas. Un momento, yo soy la tierna en este caso.

-Supongo que sí debería de traer, pero como no sé donde está mi camioneta, pues tampoco sé donde está mi bolso.- Empiezo a buscar cómo abrir el espejo.

-Muy buen punto... A propósito, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres para limpiarse?-

Consigo abrir el espejo, pero la pregunta de Jane me deja perpleja.

-¿Cómo que cómo me limpió?- lo volteo a ver casi molesta.

Jane sólo se encoge de hombros.

-A ver ¿Cómo le haces tú para limpiarte el trasero después de "evacuar"?-pregunto seca y un poco más molesta

-Pues agarro el rollo y lo bajo a mi...-

-¡Era sarcasmo!-lo interrumpo abruptamente- Pero exactamente como lo haces allá atrás, hazlo ahí delante, pero con cuidado ya sabes que es un lugar muy delicado-

-Está bien. Sólo era una duda- dice fingiendo molestia. Yo ruedo los ojos.

Volteo al cajón y sonrío cuando veo un paquete de toallas femeninas de tamaño normal. Le doy una a Jane y estoy a punto de irme, cuando me pregunta:

-¿Y cómo se pone está cosa?-

Cierro los ojos en señal de frustración. No quiero enseñarle a como usar una toalla sanitaria. Volteo a verlo y me hinco frente a él. Está tan sonrojado que escucho su respiración errática.

-Mira, nada más te voy a explicar una vez, así que pon atención-Me pongo de rodillas frente a él y le entrego la toalla

Le explico con paciencia y a la vez con mucha vergüenza. Claro que siempre quise ser más inteligente que Patrick Jane, para poder enseñarle algo o simplemente para ganar en alguna discusión, pero jamás creí que le enseñaría a usar una toalla sanitaria. Es tan raro, que no puedo creer que esté pasando de verdad.

-No Jane, tienes que quitarle el plástico antes de colocarlo en la ropa íntima.. ¡No, no! Así no. Con cautela o te la vas a colocar mal-

Cuando por fin consigue colocar con éxito la toalla sanitaria, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos. En silencio. Sigue sonrojado y estoy segura que ahora yo también estoy sonrojada. Veo como su rostro se va agachando y siento mis labios, manejados por Jane, tocar los que en este momento controlo yo. Es un pequeño roce, pero me separo de golpe y salgo del baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

POV. Jane

Mis labios y los de Lisbon estuvieron juntos por un pequeño segundo. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué se habrá separado? Estoy seguro que lo estaba disfrutando. Al menos yo sí lo iba a disfrutar. Me levanto de la taza y acomodo mi ropa. Le bajo a la palanca y me lavo con meticulosidad mis manos. Cierro el espejo y me miro. Ojos pequeños y verdes. Cejas delgadas, labios pequeños. La piel de Lisbon es tan delicada, que estoy rojo como un tomate. Soy hermoso, Lisbon es hermosa. Mi cabello largo y ondulado es perfecto. Salgo del baño y la veo acostada en la cama, casi pegada a la pared. Está viendo la televisión. Miro el reloj digital de la mesita de noche ya son las 9:00 pm. Aún es temprano. Me acuesto en el lado libre de la cama. Estamos viendo "Los Simpson" ya que parece no haber nada mejor.

No ha pasado ni media hora y puedo empezar a escuchar a Lisbon roncar, aunque no son ronquidos muy escandalosos. ¿O será que yo, en las noches, soy el que ronca? Meh... Apago la televisión. Lo bueno es que Lisbon ya había soltado las sábanas de la cama, así que nada más es cuestión de ponerla más cómoda. Le desabrocho el chaleco y los primero 3 botones de la camisa. Hace calor, y el aire acondicionado no funciona tan bien que digamos. Apago los focos con el interruptor cerca de la cama. Me acuesto viéndola y está dormida de frente, tal como yo en mis siestas. No batallo mucho en dormirme.

Podría decir que pasé unas cuantas horas dormido. Veo el lado de la cama vacía. Me siento en la cama y observo toda la habitación. Puedo escuchar sus ronquidos.

-¿Lisbon?...¿Lisbon?-

Enciendo la luz del cuarto, para ver mejor. Muerdo con suavidad mis labios para evitar reír al verla dormida, con todo y almohada, en el piso alfombra. Daba gracia ver mi cuerpo ahí tirado contra el suelo y roncando. Se nota que está descansando muy bien. Ya que duerme como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido y me acuesto a lado de ella. Lo más cerca de ella. Estoy tan cerca de mi cuerpo que puedo oler mi colonia favorita y suspirar en satisfacción. Tengo muy buen olor.

-Lisbon- vuelvo a llamarla, pero esta vez sacudo sus hombros con suavidad. Veo como abre los ojos lentamente. Enseguida nota lo cerca que estamos y se sobresalta al verme junto con ella en la superficie.

-Jane, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta tallándose los ojos. La verdad, sí es raro escuchar como tu cuerpo te habla. Es como si te estuvieras hablando a ti mismo. Detalles, detalles.

-¿Tú qué haces durmiendo en el piso?-

Se queda en silencio viéndome, pasan unos segundos cuando responde

-Me sentía incomoda...compartiendo la cama contigo-

Sonrío con una de las sonrisas más grandes del mundo.

-Ni siquiera estando en mi cuerpo puedes mentirme Teresa Lisbon.-

Me mira con frustración y dispuesta me da la espalda.

-No te enojes-decía riendo, aunque puedo notar que está sonriendo -¿Por qué no quieres dormir en la cama conmigo? Sabes que no haré nada que tú no quieras- Wow, eso sonó muy comprometedor.

-Es que...-dice un tanto nerviosa –Te vas a burlar de mí-

-Claro que no Teresa, ¿Por quién me tomas?-

Se gira y me fulmina con la mirada. No puedo evitar sonreír más que antes. –Ya, ya. Juro que no me burlaré esta vez-

Suspira y se acerca a mí, dice casi en voz baja y algo nerviosa.

-Es que en la pared... había... había una araña.-

Me pongo serio unos segundos pero no puedo evitar fingir lo que siento. Estallo a carcajadas y puedo sentir como me asesina con la mirada. Me vuelve a dar la espalda enojada.

-Oh vamos, es gracioso. La agente Sénior Especial Teresa Lisbon aterrorizada por una arañita en la pared, suena gracioso-

-Lo que no sabes es que la araña se cayó de la pared a la cama. Ojalá y te haya picado-

Aún sigo riendo.

-No sentí ningún piquete. Buenas noches- la abrazo con cariño. Creí que me rechazaría y se enojaría, pero no. Sólo se acurruco más en mis brazos. ¿Será?

* * *

Hasta aquí el chapter, espero que te haya gustado. Déjame tu review aquí abajo y dime lo que piensas, si quieres que te llegue aviso de cuando subo capítulo, dale clic a Follow/Favorite Author.

Aquí va tu frase de reflexión:

_"Nos pasamos la vida esperando algo y lo único que pasa es la vida"__ Anónimo_

Saludos desde México


End file.
